Ep 0: Military Assault
This episode is the toutorial in Sly Cooper: The Legend of the Thief. Episode in Gameplay This episode is the tutorial of the game. It starts with Sly (Who is black in the shadows) running on a rope. He will the land on a nearby ledge, where he throws an alarm clock. A nearby spotlight guard will go to investigate. Sly will jump down behind him, and this will appear. He will then pickpocket the guard, and open a lock which the guard was guarding. He goes through and closes the door, just as the guard comes back. He then walks in circles until the player starts the game. Once this happens, Bonocucom will enter and the following conversation happens between Sly and Bentley: Bentley: Sly, I should tell you, breaking into a police station is one thing, but a military barracks... Sly: Relax Bentley, we've planned this for ages. Bentley: Okay, just crawl through that crack there and sneak up to the door controls, and let me in. Sly: I've got it covered. Bentley: Don't forget, just hit the circle button to crawl through cracks, and if you see any pipes, jump and hit the circle button to climb up them. Sly: Just like normal. The player will then crawl through the crack, and climb a pipe up to a veranda and unlock the doors. Sly will then jump down (not controlled by the player) and will be spotted by a guard. The guard will then be shot by a bomb, and the screen flashes to Bentley, and the following appears. Sly: Thanks pal. Bentley: Don't worry about it. Okay, I need to hack the security doors open for Murray. Bentley will hack, and after about ten seconds, a beep is made. Sly: Okay, I'm going to go meet up with Murray. Bentley: Good luck. The player then directs Sly through a door, and Sly comes up to a locked door. Murray will smash through the door, and this will appear . He will then talk to Sly. Sly: Thanks for taking out that door. Murray: No problem. A bit later on I spotted some ropes. Jump and hit the circle button to run along ropes. Sly: Alright. I'm moving out. The player then will then run across the hallway. He then enters another room, which has a vault. Bentley will say... Bentley: After hacking into the Military Database, I uncovered the vault combo to be, 471. After the vault is opened, Bentley says... Bentley: Great job Sly! Now head out through the way you came! As the player walks out of the room, Carmeleta jumps in through a window. Sly: Using my entry. You're more like me then you think. Carmeleta: I am not like you, Cooper. I'm not a master criminal. Now surrender yourself to the authorities and I won't need to stun you to take you to jail. Sly: As tempting as it is staying with you for the rest of my life, I have other things to do. Carmeleta: I guess some people just like to get shot. The player must then jump out the window, and then run across some rooftops, running along ropes while dogging Carmeleta. At one rooftop, Carmeleta shots the rope and then says: Now where will you run. The streets, you see the van driving, and it knocks over a water tower. It then drives up the water tower, and flies onto the rooftop, where Sly hops in. Then the concluding movie starts. Which goes like this... Sly: Carmelita was furious that we got away. She started shooting up in the air, it looked like a fireworks show. We had finally gotten the files from the military barracks. The files of the Master Gang. You see, I come from a long line of master thieves. We are super sneaky, so we steal from criminals. An old nemesis of my bloodline eventually got to my father and I went to the orphanage. There I meet my two close friends. Bentley, Genius and Gadget Expert and Murray, Driver and Wrestler. After taking revenge on my nemesis, we made a larger gang, which we've broken up with now. Now, when my father and his gang was in business, his gang could take on anything they tried, except this notorious Master Gang. Now that I'm the last Cooper, its my job to take out this gang. And now that I have these files, its only a matter of time.